Once upon a love
by alixlouise
Summary: Moment volé de l'intimité de deux mages noirs en devenir.


Bonjour !

Voici un petit OS sur Albus et Gellert, il se veut assez sympathique et léger, tout le contraire de ce que je fais en général, j'espère vous apprécierez malgré le fait que je tâtonne un peu dans ce registre !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

.

.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence à Godric's Hollow. Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'après-midi, chassant les habitants dans la fraîcheur de leur maison. Une légère brise venait heureusement agiter l'arbre centenaire sous lequel se prélassaient Gellert et Albus. De la colline où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une vue dégagée sur le village désert.

Gellert somnolait, la tête sur les jambes étendues de son aîné. Celui-ci semblait aspiré dans un vieux grimoire qu'il soutenait d'une main, jouant négligemment de l'autre avec les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur ses cuisses.

\- Crois-tu qu'accorder leur liberté aux gobelins soit vraiment indispensable à l'amélioration de la coopération magique ? demanda Albus avec une petite grimace. J'ai bien peur que ce genre d'arrangement ne soit pas des plus judicieux et provoque de nombreuses émeutes d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je crois qu'il faudrait-il plutôt songer à un compromis ne touchant pas au port de la baguette…

Gellert grogna et s'étira comme un chat, tendant le cou vers la main d'Albus pour réclamer une caresse.

\- Il fait trop chaud pour parler politique, marmonna-t-il. De toute manière, ce sera toi le Ministre. À toi les foules béates et abruties ! À toi la lourde tâche de calmer leurs ardeurs au moindre projet de loi touchant au prix moyen d'une boule de glace !

\- N'imagine pas me laisser la plèbe vindicative et ses basses préoccupations pendant que toi tu t'occuperas de nos projets fabuleux dans l'ombre, répliqua Albus avec un sourire.

\- Il serait bien dommage de les priver de tes talents d'orateur. Avoue que tu es naturellement doué pour parler au peuple.

\- Le peuple n'est plus ce qu'il était si du pain et des jeux ne lui suffisent plus…

Gellert se redressa paresseusement en se frottant les paupières et fit mine de lisser sa chemise.

\- Le pain et les jeux, c'est dépassé. Nous allons révolutionner la société magique, nous allons révolutionner toute l'Angleterre, tant et si bien que le monde entier enviera notre système et suivra nos traces. Tu verras Albus, toi et moi, tout là-haut, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le ciel, acclamés comme des Dieux. Dans notre monde, la magie ne sera plus opprimée et chacun pourra la pratiquer en toute liberté. Ariana aussi pourra grandir tranquillement, sans avoir peur, elle sera libre. Peut-être même deviendra-t-elle aussi douée que son frère, qui sait ?

Il se rapprocha doucement du visage d'Albus, penchant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

\- Parce que le talent, ça coule dans les veines chez les Dumbledore.

Il lui vola un baiser et se redressa soudainement, sortant sa baguette.

\- Mais en attendant, trêve de plaisanterie, Monsieur Dumbledore, en garde ! On n'a jamais renversé un gouvernement à coup d'abécédaire des créatures magiques !

Le dit abécédaire fut fermé et déposé au pied de l'arbre.

\- Vous trichez, Monsieur Grindelwald, ricana Albus en fixant le pantalon de Gellert, je n'ai jamais vu de duel où l'adversaire ait le droit de pointer deux baguettes magiques.

Gellert baissa la tête vers son entrejambe et rit.

\- Très bien, j'abdique, sur ce coup-ci tu m'as eu !

Il se précipita sur lui, les faisant rouler dans l'herbe fraîche de l'été. Il tenta bien de prendre le dessus, mais Albus était plus fort et l'écrasa sous son poids, emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses grandes mains qu'il aimait tant.

Il redressa alors la tête pour attraper sa bouche et Albus en profita pour mordiller ses lèvres, frottant leurs entrejambes et leur arrachant à tous deux de petits gémissements. Il le lâcha finalement pour sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, caressant son torse imberbe. Leur respiration se faisait erratique sous leurs baisers fiévreux lorsqu'une voix lointaine les interrompit.

\- Ça c'est ta grande tante qui te cherche, souffla malicieusement Albus dans le cou de Gellert.

Celui-ci émit un son agacé bien vite étouffé par une bouche avide contre la sienne.

\- Elle risque de ne pas être contente si tu ne rentres pas maintenant…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir encore ?!

Gellert le repoussa vivement et l'attrapa par le col pour lui plaquer un dernier baiser.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Dumbledore, murmura-t-il, laisse la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte ce soir, et je t'assure que ce sera _pour le plus grand bien._

Il sauta sur ses jambes et dévala la colline alors que la voix de Bathilda se faisait de nouveau entendre.

Albus prit le temps de remettre correctement ses vêtements avant de récupérer l'abécédaire, toujours abandonné au pied de l'arbre puis, souhaitant être déjà ce soir, il descendit à son tour vers Godric's Hollow.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça m'aide à progresser ! A bientôt !


End file.
